


Some people need to be taught

by Old_women_can_peg_me



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Knife Kink, Knife Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_women_can_peg_me/pseuds/Old_women_can_peg_me
Summary: “If you can’t learn your place,” the headmistress said to the struggling woman below her, “then you might as well be locked in a dungeon where you can be used like the whore you are.”Takes place in the past when Rosalind is the headmistress and Farah is her protege.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Rosalind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Some people need to be taught

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all idk I'm just writing this bc I need more Farah and Rosalind shit bc we all know they fucked

Rosalind pushed the younger woman against the wall of the office, the pain coursed through Farah and Rosalind could hear the obscenities that the other yelled in her mind. Sometimes those below need to be taught lessons, after all, they can’t all be pushovers like Andreas.  
“If you can’t learn your place,” the headmistress said to the struggling woman below her, “then you might as well be locked in a dungeon where you can be used like the whore you are.”  
Farah struggled against the strong grip of her mentor, she wasn’t 100% sure if the grip was pure strength or if she had the help of her magic, either way, her words alone were enough to scare Farah into causing less trouble.  
“It can be taught,” Rosalind laughed as she removed one of her hands from the younger woman, the weight remaining on Farah as Rosalind reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small hunting knife, you didn’t have to be a mind fairy to sense the fear that Farah felt at the sight of the knife.  
Farah’s breathing quickened as Rosalind moved the knife to the side of Farah’s stomach and pulled her blouse out of its tucked-in position. The younger woman kept her eyes focused on the wall opposite her, it was one of the few times that Rosalind had let them not wear their uniforms. It was hard to keep her head empty of all thoughts, as much as she wanted Ros, she didn’t want it to be this sadistic, but what could she expect from Rosalind.  
“You really are bad at emptying your mind Farah,” the older woman said casually as she unbuttoned the loose blouse.  
Farah put her head back against the wall in defeat, she couldn’t outmatch this woman, especially while she was pinned to a wall by a far stronger magic.  
“You really must learn to do better, although it is nice to know you’re not fully against whats happening,” Rosalind said leaning in towards Farah’s ear, placing a small bite on the lobe as she lightly twisted the knife into the younger woman’s exposed side.  
Farah could feel her mentor smile into her neck as she let out a pained scream, the cold metal meeting with her warm blood. The pain dialled down as Farah felt the knife removed from her skin and clatter to the floor, the coldness replaced by the warmth of Rosalind’s hand. The older woman moved her mouth down Farah’s neck and placed a small bite on her throat purely to hear the slight arousal in the younger woman’s yelp. With a slight chuckle at Fara’s conflicted feelings of arousal and pain, Rosalind continued with her plan and shot a bolt of electrical power into the open wound on Farah’s side.  
“FUCK,” Farah screamed unable to keep it inside, the sudden jolt of power giving her whole body a buzz that hurt like hell.  
Rosalind’s face lit up with glee at the sound of Farah’s pain. The older woman took a step back and allowed her eyes to run over the picture in front of her, Farah’s taut, bare stomach with a small amount of blood flowing from the wound, and a sultry lacy black bra.  
“Did you put that one on hoping I’d call you in today?” Rosalind asked with a hint of pride in her voice.  
Farah’s shallow breathing slowed for a second as she stoped to process what was just asked, ‘there’s more’ she thought to herself knowing that Ros could hear the thought. With a light smirk dancing on her face Rosalind stepped forwards towards the restrained woman and, while retaining eye contact, undid the tie around the back of the mid-thigh length skirt that Farah donned and let it fall to the ground, revealing a matching lace underwear set.  
“My my,” the older fairy said, raising an eyebrow, “Someone’s been waiting for this.”  
A soft moan was all that Farah could muster as Rosalind took another step. Closing the gap between the two fairies, Rosiland moved Farah’s arms above her head and used her magic to grow vines that would keep them in place.  
“Y’know, you have to be some kind of a whore to be hoping for something to happen,” Rosalind said as she stepped away from the tied up fairy and began to unzip her uniformed jacket.  
Farah let out a slight moan as she bit her lip staring at the fairy that was beginning to strip in front of her. Watching the jacket fall to the ground Farah stared with a craving thirst at Rosalind’s black body-hugging turtleneck. The fairy kept her eyes trained on Rosalind’s hands, they were out of their usual black leather gloves and her paler hands moved with a sensual slowness that could only be deliberate.  
“Enjoying the show?” Rosalind joked as she walked towards Farah.  
The younger fairy’s hair was in her normal messy bun and Rosalind reached up and undid the clips that held the style in place. The almost loving gesture stood out from the previous roughness of the start of the encounter. It was almost completely overruled with a sharp tug at her hair that made her neck extend in presentation for Rosalind.  
“That’s a good girl,” she said, placing rough bites on the exposed slender neck in front of her.  
Farah couldn’t help but moan knowing that she was going to have to cover up the marks that would definitely be showing up on her neck. 

As Rosalind made her way down to where Farah wanted her most, the younger fairy’s breathing increased with each teasing kiss Ros left on her exposed stomach. A slight chuckle left Rosalind's lips as she saw just how wet Farah was from the teasing alone.  
“Please,” Farah breathed, needy of Rosalind and her tongue.  
“Please what Farah? Use your words,”  
Farah let out a needy whine and squirmed against the strong vibes that held her in place in an attempt to begin being pleased.  
“Please,” Farah whined again, earning a raised eyebrow from the teasing woman below. “Please fuck me.”  
A small smile spread across Rosalind’s lips, “only because you asked so nicely,” she laughed as she pushed aside the thin lace of fabric in between her lips and Farah's lower lips.  
She pushed her head back and sucked in a breath as Rosalind’s tongue licked a thick strip up her folds. It felt like something heavenly, and Farah’s moans spilled out of her while Rosalind’s tongue continued to slide over her stimulated clit. It was a good thing that the headmistress’ office was soundproof or else someone might have heard the scream that Farah let out when Rosalind slid two fingers into her soaking entrance, her throat went raw as Rosalind began a ruthless rhythm of fucking her fingers in and out of Farah, taking joy in her screams of pleasure and pain. Farah moaned out Rosalind’s name as she felt herself become closer to her release.  
“Good girls ask,” Rosalind said giving her mouth a break while keeping a steady rhythm with her fingers.  
Farah mumbled around a ‘please’ and an ‘I need’ but Rosalind didn’t stop, instead she added another finger and increased the pace. Farah threw her head back against the wall again as she felt herself let go of her release and a string of obscenities followed in her head that she was certain Rosalind heard.  
Farah had a small amount of fear in her heart as Rosalind brought herself back up to her level.  
“Good girls ask,” Rosalind repeated, placing her hand around Farah’s neck, “they beg.”  
Farah’s heightened level of fear didn’t go unnoticed by Rosalind and the grip around the younger fairies neck loosened and so did the vines that held Farah’s arms above her head. Immediately her arms fell around Rosalind’s neck and she closed the gap between her mentor and herself pulling her face close and placing a soft, firm kiss on her lips.


End file.
